Rookie Magic
by Weather Marmalade
Summary: DragonBall isn't just a story, it's a universe. Toriyama has characters that may appear for a short time. Just what might one of them think of our heros?
1. Author Notes

TO READ THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER

TO READ THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER

****

Rookie Magic – Author's Notes

****

Statistics

Started: 23 April 2001 5:20 pm Finished: 24 April 2001 2:14 am

Typing and editing: 2 hours

Published story: 3

Published on Fanfiction.net: 1

****

Disclaimers

Rookie Magic is a fanfiction, in honor of the animated series Dragon Ball Z, property of Funimation, the American version of the Japanese animated series Dragon Ball, by (I think) TOEI. Based of the Manga Dragon Ball released by Shueisha, story and art by Akira Toriyama.

****

Spoilers

If you have never watched and or read anything derived from the works of Dragon Ball or the original Chinese legend Saiyuki, translated as 'Journey to the West' this will be a spoiler as you have no idea what the heck is going on. If you are familiar with series, all references in this fic to the Dragon Ball series are based after what is commonly called the Cell Saga, save one major plot point.

The point of view of this fic takes place during the episodes immediately following Cell. This story recaps that story arc.

If you have not heard of any of this, proceed at the risk of your own ignorance, I won't tell you a thing here.

If this makes sense, you probably know the story already so why did you read this spoiler warning?

PS Thanks to Masae O'ouchi whose letter to Akira Toriyama is published in VIZ's fourth DragonBall manga, for the name of the legend Saiyuki. It's elsewhere I know, but this was the quickest source at hand.

****

Thoughts and Comments

I was immediately caught by the character whose thoughts I'm following. He could not be a bad guy and yet his demeanor just shouted that he should be one. Quite often while watching Dragon Ball characters give each other these _looks_. I watched the look and wondered at what the charcter might be thinking for face was nearly as readable as stone. I turned the idea over in my head, wondering what he might be thinking. Then I figured out _when_ to write the story. The 'when' in this case being far enough in the future that Akira Toriyama's story has settled.

So one night when work was dead empty I cranked this out. Finished it at home. Typed it up the next awake period, and have edited it twice.

I myself have not seen much beyond what Funimation has released (What I have is due to the wonderful International Channel. DragonBall in raw Japanese, it's great!) I don't mind spoilers but haven't personally look for detailed future information.

If you have corrections for my story I will gladly accept them in my review.

****

R&R or C&C

It **R**ead and **R**eview here. On the belated FFML there was **C**omments and **C**riticisms. The difference is that C&C is useful, compared to what I often see as reviews.

I feel insulted for comments along the lines of:

"I love it!"

"Write more!"

"I just love (character)!"

Do people ever read real published reviews? Real reviews tend to be negative, but in a way that says something could be better.

I will not be insulted for comment like

"I like it, but here you said this and there you said that, shouldn't they be the same?"

"This sucks! So and so would never do that!"

"Hey you misspelled antidisestablishmentarianism. And you have 'their' instead of 'they're' fifteen times!"

"This is great! I really felt like I was lost in the woods."

These examples are in good (not perfect) grammar. Yours' don't have to be unless you are commenting on my grammar. ^_^

Therefore please C&C

Comment as if you were recommending this to another person.

Or Critique the things that need improvement.

Thank you, for taking the time to read this. Now on with the story!


	2. Rookie Magic

Rookie Magic

Rookie Magic

"I'm trembling . . . with excitement!"

I still remember those words, spoken many millennia ago. So characteristic of the man. He spoke during the Other World tournament in answer to the Grand Kaioh.

Even today that little question seems odd. Everyone seemed to call him the Rookie, or The New Guy on the Block, his so recent death the indirect cause of this tournament. With him so new it was odd that the Grand Kaioh spoke to him, when he so seldom talked to anyone directly. Even when they have earned their training lesson.

I kept an eye on him from the beginning, when our respective Kaioh, North and West met. The guy was absolutely clueless, so naïve I hardly believed he had ever fought before. Yet he had to do something to arrive on this plane of existence.

The Grand Kaioh had summoned me to take care of a recent insurrection in hell. The man's demeanor instantly changed. Apparently the newest member to the Kaioh's Fighters, that is all of us 'heroes' who had been granted our bodies after death, had personally fought each of the troublemakers, so he followed me.

Of course the true first surprise this man gave me happened when we arrived. To our right the bushes shook. Out of the bushes came two of Hell's caretakers, and they knew, they _knew_, who my tagalong companion was. Then he called _them_ by name, I controlled mysurprise well, not that anyone noticed.

Then again, he might have, that innocent and soft expression, can change like water, and hides more than stone.

Later I took the time to review this odd man's life. Who could have known he had died once before, would die many more times, as well, but had trained then with the North Kaioh. An award I'm glad I never had.

As we found my target he caught another of the caretakers, that the villain, Cell, that was his name, had just thrown at the needle bushes, more like sparing the being its temporary pain. It was however quite entertaining to watch all these Banished's reactions to his appearance.

Yet at the time I only felt annoyance, as I was told to take care of the caretaker. Years later he told me that he knew I could and would. At the time I felt he could have no idea what sort of being I was. And so I watched and gauged these opponents' strengths, watching this natural leader fight.

I noted how he raised his ki and dispatched the weakest opponents. I saw each single blow that was just enough to incapacitate each fighter, yet not enough to cause any permanent harm, as if that could happen to anyone here.

Then came the Cell's announcement, claiming to have killed this man. On reflection Cell did not kill, but merely destroyed, and Cell was dead, too.

Yet _He_ was not scared.

I gave none of them a chance to continue their attacks, and let him watch me.

Afterwards he talked to me, and again I felt surprise once more. What he said could almost have been an apology, yet he was not sorry. If anything he might have been sorry for underestimating me.

Strange how I still feel no resentment. Perhaps it's how I can understand, understand being the only one so much stronger than everyone.

And then I gleaned one more facet from him, before we parted ways. He was not afraid of me.

Now let me explain how remarkable this is. Fighters are not perfect, heroes are not perfect, and the heavens are not perfect. I am one of the strongest fighters here and that fact alone causes fear. For many heroes, for all they've done, are like that man I was told of from Earth. Mister Satan I believe he liked to be called. Brave and noble as long as no one was strong enough to harm him. About the only redeeming thing I have seen in his defense is his daughter, Videl, a charming young lady once she was away from her father's lime light, and, not that I'm sure this is correct, throwing sixteen heads, that helped Gohan transform. I am not sure of the details but I respect Gohan too much to press when he has _that_ gleam in his eye.

But I digress. Too many fighters are little better than this Mister Satan, though if they are here they have actually done more, so because of this they treat me with fear. Even those of my own quadrant. Yet this man held absolutely no fear of me. It took even Olibu a few centuries to accept me, though that was more because I was alien than fear of my strength.

Later it was mentioned that I reminded him of friend of his. When we finally met I saw why. Aside from our similar skin tone, Piccolo and I are kindred spirits indeed.

After this sojourn to Hell, I did not expect to see him again so soon. I had only found how this man had died when we were all called together to hear about the Great Other World Tournament.

I took the opportunity to study him again as he raced against East Kaioh. I had thought before that he had only rudimentary control of his ki, enough to show a surprise 'Power Up.' Yet the level of his power was different than that first fight.

At first the East kaioh was ahead, but the man used his head and jumped the asteroids, using less power than flying. He soon caught up only to have East Kaioh use the hyper speed on her bike. I was disappointed for the man's eagerness to fight was contagious. Then his power grew. Just enough to pull even.

He didn't win, Grand Kaioh beat them both, how I don't think we will ever know, but as neither won, East Kaioh was forced to withdraw her objection.

During the competition, he, like I watched, observing the others, studying. I listened as he marveled in awe at a move or ability. Even speed and strength earned compliments. He cheered the others on. North, South, East or West he watched, studied and cheered for them all. Of course it might be my own bias but I felt he did slightly favor his own Northmen. At the time I tried to determine how fast, strong and skilled he was using the others as a guide. If they were better than he was, by how much. My results seemed quite disappointing.

His first fight was hardly helpful. On many men that CaterPye's. . . hmm it should be about done with its metamorphosis now . . . tickle attack would have earned a surrender. I still think he enjoyed that. Yet I also think he was disappointed, it was hardly a fulfilling fight. I only learned that it was possible for him to loose control of his power, at the same time I'd wager he expected Caterpye to be tougher.

It was quite a long time until his next challenge. That with Arqua in the quarterfinals. Again he overestimated the strength of his opponent. I have since learned there is not much stronger than an average specimen of his race and he is far from average. When Arqua changed the ring to water, quite a rare ability, in and of itself, he fought Arqua in his own element to a near stalemate. I was impressed he put off making the move I knew needed to be made, that of leaving the water, but the blast he made afterwards . . . That was quite enough to overpower many of the warriors here, and so much stronger than I felt he could wield. And he was still only marginally stronger than I had witnessed before.

Then he did the unthinkable. East Kaioh had berated Arqua severely, adding to the stoop in the poor man's shoulders. Then when she paused for breath he stepped in and spoke to Arqua. Like magic Arqua suddenly looked like a fighter. Clearly Arqua had no, still has no chance, yet that honest respect . . . it's still amazing.

He then watched me fight Olibu. I was confident that he was the lesser of either of us as he watched our fight with awe. It was after this fight that the Grand Kaioh asked the aforementioned question. We both knew we would fight each other.

I watched his fight with Miraikoh. Again there was the level of power that was just enough to beat the dinosaur.

Though his ki was low it was obvious he had yet to find these fights a challenge. He was either very good at playing the fool or he was indeed a fool. No one, not I nor the Kaiohs know. Maybe he doesn't even know himself. At the time I thought he was playing a foolish game.

I still remember the noise. He went over to the North Kaioh, and I thought he might be too injured to continue. Others had done the same. To him it was a pain in his stomach. That it was empty soon made itself known. He is the only being I know who still gets hungry in the after life, yet the Grand Kaioh had food ready for him.

He chose food over my next fight, yet again with that subtly jibeless wording, he said he knew who would win. He won there, too. I'd assessed him in three matches, plus the fight in Hell, learning his style speed and power. He had finished studying mine in two, only the most competent fighters can live like that. Maybe it the planet he came from, or maybe it's practice but many of his comrades have that ability. I still thought him a fool however as he nearly choose food over me, when it was our turn to fight.

That was the best, most demanding fight, that I had ever had since my arrival in the afterlife. I don't know if he'll ever say, but our levels of strength were near equal, mine above to give me a slight advantage. He may still have been hiding power, if he had reached the level his son had, the next transformation level, I would not have had a chance. Still in the end I lost because I was too cocky, I have other moves, a few he still doesn't know about or at least hasn't seen, if I had used those . . .

Then he worked his magic on me. He and Olibu are of the same mettle. Earth is the only world I know that offers a hand, either from or to the loser.

He was not discouraged at being disqualified, slightly dismayed but he got what he really wanted as did I.

I still see that face, whenever he stops by to 'spar,' as he calls it, that face that only appears when he is so entirely with the battle.. Alive we would destroy an entire universe. His friends, the other Saiyan friends all share something similar in that expression.

The next three centuries had a surprising number of Kaioh fighters come from that planet called Earth. All touched by Goku's magic. Each one might have gone to Hell before for their petty evils. The humans save his mate are nearly strong enough for any fighter here. And the Namek, Piccolo, has indeed become a much welcome friend. The Saiyans took their time in getting here.

All together they carry on as if they were still alive. Though how they got that Briefs woman here, I really care not to know.

And Goku . . . nobody really knows what he is anymore. North Kaioh, Grand Kaioh, Enma and his book, the Dragons themselves, not even Goku seems to know. He is neither dead nor alive, and visits his family alive and dead often. He is said to contain the dragonballs within himself to keep the universe together. And he travels around Heaven and Hell enjoying both. Yet there is still some unknown place he also goes.

Needless to say when three hundred years had passed he certainly had no need of Grand Kaioh's lesson.

A familiar orange flashes in next to me as I practice my meditations, turned reminiscing.

"Hey, Pikehan. How ya doin!" Goku says brightly. "I was just thinking about you."

"I was just thinking of you as well." And I stand and smile at my friend and we walk off to fight once again.

Story notes:

There are two few to make another chapter for, so here I go.

The names of the 'Other World' fighters come from three sources. First the dubbed Funimation version. I turned on closed captions and there they were spelled. CaterPye however was on the tape I returned, before doing this, so I guessed. Pikehan however is the spelling used in the fan-sub version of the DBZ 12 The Rebirth of Fusion. I love Vegeta's face in that one scene . . . Any ways, the name was spelled as I have it because I think it matches the Japanese better. Plus it sounds and looks kind of like 'pike hand,' which fits fits the character. For those who don't know a pike is a pole weapon, long and pointy. For those who would like to know Funimation spelled the name Pikkon.

Akira Toriyama was big on puns in naming characters. That the Ginyu force are dairy products, is my favorite example. Therefore what might some of the names in this segment be. Specifically I'm wondering about Pikehan and Olibu, the others are pretty obvious. Tell me in your review.

Please do not leave pointless praise. I find it insulting! But you want to say you like my story, well tell me why! Found a little spelling error or something doesn't make sense, TELL ME! These are the things I want to know.


End file.
